


Look Who I've Got In My Bed

by warmcuppatea (orphan_account)



Series: I'll Call You Sir [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Enemas, Gryles, Hand Jobs, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Slutty Harry, Spanking, Water, Watersports, and other good stuff im too lazy to tag, bladder, dom!Louis, full bladder, larry - Freeform, leg rest, liam niall and harry are in it too this time, past gryles, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/warmcuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick smirked a bit at the boy beneath him. "What, love? Does Louis not give you enough?" He teased happily, tying Harry's legs up next to each wrist. "I know how much you love having your hot little hole on display for me." He almost cooed. "Sometimes I think that's all you are, Hazza." He pet his chest fondly. "An arsehole, cock, and a mouth." Nick said, with a glint in his eyes that told Harry he had an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Who I've Got In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/gifts).



Harry's breath quickened as Nick pushed him down into the sheets. He closed his eyes and breathed, letting Nick manhandle him into any position he wanted. See, Harry was very happy with human contact, and sexual human contact was _always_ the best form. Harry let his naked body rub against the silk sheets and he almost groaned, because, yeah. That was a thing. He let Nick pull his wrists above his head, as he started to tie Harry up in some intricate way that only Nick (or Louis) would know.

Nick smirked a bit at the boy beneath him. "What, love? Does Louis not give you enough?" He teased happily, tying Harry's legs up next to each wrist. "I know how much you love having your hot little hole on display for me." He almost cooed. "Sometimes I think that's all you are, Hazza." He pet his chest fondly. "An arsehole, cock, and a mouth." Nick said, with a glint in his eyes that told Harry he had an idea.

This was a normal thing, and Harry would admit it if you asked him. Harry and Nick... They had been together before, yeah, as a couple. But that was long ago, back when Harry was sixteen, and now Harry was older, and he was with Louis. But _Nick_... Harry couldn't help it. Harry's mind had drifed off by the time Nick had gotten back from wherever he had walked away to.

"Do you wanna just be two holes and a cock for me, Hazzabear?" Nick grinnned, holding up a mask, and Harry couldn't nod any faster.

Nick slipped the mouth on Harry and he gronaed, because he couldn't hear or see a thing. It turned him on so much because he loved when people just used him. He moaned and tried to squirm a bit.

Nick slapped his bum once, leaving a nice handprint, and scolded him for not being patient. "Bad." He said, and slowly ran a lubed finger around Harry's rim, teasing him for a bit before sinking his finger in, fingering for a bit before adding one more, then another. Nick slapped Harry's face a few times, mumbling dirty things, because that was a thing, too. Harry groaned in the mask and felt his heart beating harder in his chest.

Nick slowly worked his ass open, sliding another finger in, drizzling some more lube on the stretched entrance. "Such a dirty whore, Haz. Look how quick you're stretching today?" He smirked. "I bet you had all those lads on your crew inside you while you were jetsetting around the world." He dug his fingers deeper, nudging the prostate he'd been ignoring the whole time.

Harry grinded against the restraints, moaning, so turned on. He breathed more. "Please, please." He begged out. "Please Nick?" He asked, panting nicely.

Nick laughed. "Please what? Do you want to cum? I don't know if you're cuming at all tonight, so you best stop asking." He said, winking. He slowly rubbed his thumb around the boy's rim. "I'm gonna fist you."

Harry willed himself to loosen up as Nick slid his thumb in, eliciting a low groan from Harry. He closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure instead of the pain, as Nick let his fist pump in and out of Harry's anal passage, using a few fingers to nudge his prostate.

Nick eventually pulled his fist out, and took a few snaps on his phone of Harry's amazing gape. He immediately sent them in a message.

**To: _Tommo_**

**From: _Grimmy_**

_Look who i've got in my bed. ;)_

_  
_Nick put his phone away, and picked a plug from his extensive collection, sliding it into Harry without warning. He nudged his cock into the mouth opening in the mouth and smirked as Harry gagged but sucked eagerly. He slapped Harry's face a few times, before letting him finish his work, as Nick came in his mouth. Without warning, he pulled the plug out and started fucking Harry in earnest.

"Don't fucking cum," Nick warned, as he pounded into the younger. "Or you'll regret it." 

After Nick had finished in Harry's ass, leaving him hard and heavy on the bed, he untied and de-masked him, before walking out with a dry chuckle.

 

\---

 

Louis smirked as Harry walked in the door. He was sitting in his reading nook, sipping his tea as he read a new book he'd bought on his kindle. He set the tablet down and stood, crossing his arms as he walked over. "How was Nick's show?" He asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Harry shrugged off his coat and hummed a bit. "Good. Very good." He paused. "As usual." He said. 

"I'm sure it _was_ ," Louis said. "For a slutty whore, im sure being tied up like that was _very_ good." 

Harry's face reddened immediately. Because Louis always knew. He hadn't even been in the door ten seconds and Louis knew. And that's why Louis was in charge. Because he always knew, what Harry needed, wanted, and even what he did. He bowed his head a bit, and looked at his shoes.

"Strip down, love. No spanking today, but instead, a rather interesting punishment." He smirked, knowingly. "Go prep yourself for me. I don't want Grimmy's cum inside your arse when I fuck you." He said and walked off, knowing Harry would obey.

Oh, Louis had quite the plan, alright.

 

\---

 

Harry came down, naked. His clothes were still piled under the coat rack, and he had just showered and given himself an enema. He knelt at the end of the hallway, just how Louis liked him, eyes cast on the floor.

Louis saw him, but didn't address him for several minutes. Instead, he was preparing. He turned on the footie game on their flat screen TV, set out bowls of snacks, and beers on the counter. When Louis deemed it fit, he came over, attatching Harry's collar to his neck. "What did I say last time I caught you with Nick?" he asked, voice sickeninly sweet.

Harry didn't look up. "That I please him and obey him to make you proud," he said and paused. "And to not do it again without permission."

Louis nodded. "I dont think you asked for permission. Only I decide who uses you, because if you were left to decide, everyone would use you because you're a slutty whore. Worse than a prostature because you don't even ask for payment." He spat, as he attatched a lead to the collar. "So, now, I'm choosing who uses you." He smirked, as there was a knockat the door. "You serve anyone, with any request they have."

Louis went to answer the door. Harry looked up just long enough to see his cheeks turn bright red.

At the door were three of Harry's best mates, all of which he had slept with whilst on tour. Liam Payne was his dance instructor, Niall Horan was the prop manager, and Zayn Malik was the creative director, and now they were here, all together, with Harry naked and leashed like an animal. Louis smirked.

Harry cringed as Louis explained how bad Harry had been, and it didn't take long for all the boys to start ordering him around. Louis informed him he wasn't allowed to speak, or walk, but only to crawl. He gor everyone drinks and snacks, and sat by their feet, as they watched the footie game.

"I bet my team'll win," Liam said, looking at Zayn. "They're always spot on."

Niall laughed a bit. "Oh no, our team will win, like always." He said "I'll bet you twenty quid."

Louis smirked. "Harry will get off whoever wins."

Zayn barked out a laugh. "I bet Harry can't get all three of us off before the next goal is scored." He said.

Without further prompting, Harry was up on his knees, unzipping all their jeans. Liam was on theleft, by louis, with Niall in the middle, and Zayn on the right. He immediately took Niall down his throat, and started working Zayn and Liam with his hands. He moaned and deep throated Niall, rubbing both other boys' slits. Slowly but surely, he got each boy to cum, all finishing on his face. Harry looked at the TV with a frown only to see that a player had scored.

Louis shook his head, disappointed. "Bad Hazza. Why don't you take a water break, though?" He asked.

Niall passed a water bottle to him, rubbing some of the cum into his hair. "There you go, slut." He said and went back to watching the TV.

All watched silently as Harry drank down the water, knowing to fully take whatever he was given. He was about to slouch down and get comfortable. But before he could, Liam sighed. "I wish you guys had a foot rest." He said.

Harry sighed and crawled over to Liam's feet, silently offering him his back. Liam smiled and rested his feet heavily on Harry's back. As a reward, Zayn sat up and put his bottle of water at Harry's mouth, making him drink over half of it, and spilling a lot down his chest.

Harry stayed as a footrest for the rest of the game, switching between everyone, and constantly being given water. He wanted to ask to use the restroom, but stayed quiet instead. 

Louis turned the TV off and smirked. "On your back, on the table, Hazza." He said and unzipped his pants. The three boys followed suit and pulled their dicks out, slowly stroking themselves.

Harry followed the orders, cheeks pink. He spread his legs as he was trained and waited.

Louis smirked and pulled his dick out, stroking a few times before going to him, spanking him harshly, just a few times. He slowly lined himself up and sunk in without preamble. 

Harry moaned and closed his eyes, the pressure building on his now full bladder. He tried to keep his mind off it and enjoy the slowness, but it didn't last for long. Louis set a quick pace and slammed into him repeatedly, hands resting on Harry's lower bladder.

"Lou-" Harry choked out, as his need to use the restroom grew. 

Louis slapped his cheek and shook his head. "naughty boys don't get privlidges like that, Hazza." He scolded, pressing harder against his stomach as he fucked him. "Feel free to cum on him, boys, he likes it." He said mockingly. 

Harry's cheeks reddened as all of his best mates held their cocks over him, jerking themselves, getting ready to cum. Liam was first, then Zayn, and Niall last. Louis smirked at the humiliation evident on Harry's face.

Harry bit his lip as Louis pounded into him and pushed his bladder, and without a word, he started to piss himself, shame all over his face. The boys all laughed, shaming him even more. Harry closed is eyes because it made him all the hotter.

"What a little baby, can't even control his own bladder!" Liam laughed and faked a coo, as Harry continued to piss himself.

Zayn nodded and laughed. "I know, do you need a nappy and dummy, Harry?" He laughed.

Niall smirked. "He likes it. He's not moving, he loves being covered in it." He laughed.

Louis was set over the edge, filling his ass. He asked the boys to hand him a plug, and plugged the cum in Harry's bum. He zipped his pants up, and walked the boys to their cars, with a simple command thrown over his shoulder.

"No cumming tonight, clean yourself up whore."

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so i didn't continue with larry in new zeland because i was getting writer's block.  
> but maybe i'll write it later, yeah?
> 
> so thank you for all the positive feedback! you guys are so sweet. comments/kudos/and bookmarks make me write faster, ;)
> 
> so this was written for , with her suggestion of bladder play! suggest whatever you want. i'm thinking of writing some feminization, slapping!kink, and ect. but suggest whatever because i'll write whatever you want!!
> 
> to keep up and know when the next part comes out, bookmark the series!
> 
> if you wanna bother me (haha jk, you guys never bother me!), inspire me, or just chat it up, kik me at: itsasmash! temm me you're from a03 though :)
> 
> hope you guys liked it! also, i write other pairings. my otp is ziam but i'll write anything requested. and i also can to bottom!louis so just lemme know. :)
> 
> ALSO- guys, just remember that this is FICTION. i know you can't pee with a cockring on or that it's unhealthy to wear one for weeks. just play along, yeah?
> 
> love you guys though, comment what kinks you want to see and if you liked it. xxxxx


End file.
